To były czasy, powiedział
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "those were the days, he said" - andreaphobia] Daiki potrzebuje terapii. Daiki próbuje być swoim własnym terapeutą. Oto rezultat.
(klik)

Halo? Czy to się włączyło?

…

Już.

Okej.

Będę szczery: nie wiem co ja tu robię.

Nie chodzi mi o ten dyktafon, chodzi mi o… _życie_. I o koszykówkę—chociaż, cóż. Koszykówka _jest_ życiem. Jest wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek miałem.

Chociaż wiesz… był taki moment, kiedy nie miałem nawet jej. _Boże_ , to było przygnębiające. Pewnie nie da się wytłumaczyć tego komuś, kto nigdy tam nie był, ale… sięgnąłem dna. Nie miałem powodu do poruszania się, nie miałem powodu do pójścia gdziekolwiek czy do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Po prostu wylegiwałem się całymi dniami, wpatrując się w niebo. Drapałem się po jajach, kiedy mnie swędziały. Masturbowałem się, kiedy byłem napalony. Po prostu marnowałem swój czas. Bo niby dlaczego nie? Jedyna rzecz, dzięki której czułem, że kurwa _żyję_ została zniszczona. Myślałem, że na zawsze. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

Zajebiście, co nie, Tetsu?

…

Nie wiem po co ja to zrobiłem. Samo rozmawianie o tobie—to okalecza mnie psychicznie, nie wiem dlaczego myślałem kurwa, że to dobry pomysł—

…w porządku.

Już jestem.

Widzisz, to ciągle się zdarza. Nie potrafię… jakiego wyrażenia używa Satsuki? Nie potrafię sobie z tym _poradzić_. Nie mam „odpowiedniej strategii na radzenie sobie". Cokolwiek to znaczy. _Ja_ uważam, że to oznacza, że dziewczyny czytają za dużo psychologicznych książek, ale co ja tam wiem, nie?

Ona twierdzi, że jestem taki popieprzony przez to, że duszę w sobie to wszystko: frustrację, gniew i rozgoryczenie. Niezły żart. To znaczy, czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto by to robił?

Wyglądam?

Kurwa. Już nic nie wiem. Nic kurwa nie wiem, okej? Jestem po prostu idiotą, największym idiotą na świecie. Ahomine, to ja. Nieważne. Wszyscy wiemy, że jestem debilem wśród debili.

…

Ale mimo tego—mimo tego _wszystkiego_ , mimo tego całego gówna, które się wydarzyło i tego, że bez przerwy źle się zachowuję, jak jakiś pieprzony wyrośnięty dzieciak—ta dziewczyna… nigdy mnie nie opuściła, ani razu. Bez względu na to jakim kretynem byłem i jak bardzo miałem wszystko w dupie, ona nigdy mnie nie porzuciła. Nie wiem jak ona to robi, naprawdę. Gdybym to _ja_ miał się ze sobą użerać, pewnie już dawno temu bym siebie udusił.

…

Nie mów jej, że to powiedziałem, ale cieszę się…

 _jestem wdzięczny…_

że się o mnie martwi.

Chyba powinienem jej to powiedzieć prosto w twarz, prawda? Na przykład… dziękuję, czy coś. Dzięki, że nie zostawiłaś mnie na pastwę losu. Dzięki, że wytrzymujesz z takim nędznym, żałosnym popieprzeńcem jak ja.

Ale to nie brzmi dobrze. To brzmi jak ironia, a tak naprawdę, naprawdę nie jest.

…Widzisz? Właśnie dlatego jestem w lepszej sytuacji, nie odzywając się wcale.

To jak mój własny Paragraf 22. I tak źle, i tak nie dobrze. Koszykówka to jedyna rzecz, w której mógłby ciągle wygrywać, ale i _to_ udało mi się spieprzyć.

Kto mógł przewidzieć, że kilka prostych słów będzie tak cholernie trudne do wypowiedzenia? Słów takich jak: „dziękuję". Albo: „przepraszam". Albo: „proszę". Wiesz, tak samo jak: „proszę, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę".

…Chciałeś kiedyś cofnąć czas i po prostu—wszystko przerobić? Wszystko, co zrobiłeś, każdy gówniany błąd, który popełniłeś. Gdybyś dostał szansę, żeby to wszystko naprawić… wszystko _skorygować_ …

skorzystałbyś z niej?

(Jestem całkiem dobry w tych bezsensownych hipotezach, prawda?)

Ale, cóż, w prawdziwym życiu nie ma poprawek. Jest tylko jedno podejście.

A niektórzy ludzie, tak jak ja, wykorzystują je na bycie idiotą.

Ludzie, gdyby Midorima mnie teraz słyszał—mogę sobie wyobrazić, co by powiedział. „ _Aomine Daiki, okazujący samoświadomość?"_ Tch, no cóż, tak. Nikt nie mógłby być aż takim kretynem i _nie_ wiedzieć o tym, co nie?

…Cóż, nieważne. Ty też się pierdol, Midorima. Dupek.

Tak czy inaczej.

…Hej, Tetsu.

Gdybym mógł to cofnąć—gdyby było coś, co mógłbym zrobić albo powiedzieć, żeby było lepiej, to wiesz, że bym to zrobił, prawda?

…Przypuszczam, że nie.

Czasami… myślę o tym, jak to było kiedyś w Teikou. Wiesz… wspominam sobie dawne czasy czy coś. Tylko trochę.

…Okej, to kłamstwo. Myślę o tym przez cały pieprzony czas. To jak choroba w mojej głowie— _nie_ _potrafię_ zapomnieć.

Ale chodzi o to, czy naprawdę wspominam te rzeczy takimi jakie były, czy takimi jakimi _chcę_ , żeby były?

…Może ty mi powiesz.

Pamiętasz jak zostawaliśmy do późna, po tym jak wszyscy inni poszli do domu, i po prostu graliśmy razem na sali gimnastycznej? Byłeś wtedy dosyć beznadziejny, wiesz, w grze jeden na jednego. (Cóż, przypuszczam, że nadal jesteś. Pewnie rozzłościłbyś się, gdybyś to usłyszał, huh?) Ale nie zrozum mnie źle. Świetnie się bawiłem. Nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawiłem, grając z kimś, kto jest do dupy, heh.

Pamiętasz jak po treningu chodziliśmy do _konbini_ , gdzie kupowaliśmy napoje i lody—dla mnie czekoladowe, a dla ciebie waniliowe, zawsze waniliowe—i szliśmy do domu okrężną drogą, trasą, która prowadziła na kładkę i po prostu… rozmawialiśmy? Cholera, pamiętasz w ogóle kiedy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy? (Pamiętasz kiedy mogłem ci jeszcze spojrzeć kurwa w oczy? Na pewno nie.)

…

Pamiętasz ten weekend, kiedy twoi rodzice wyjechali z miasta, a ja nocowałem u ciebie i przez cały dzień po prostu leżeliśmy w łóżku? Znalazłem pieprzyk na wewnętrznej stronie twojego uda i pozwoliłeś mi położyć na nim usta. (Chociaż w tamtej chwili chciałem położyć usta na każdej części twojego ciała, więc… Ale Tetsu, ty… jakimś cudem też to wytrzymywałeś.)

Pamiętasz jak Kise potknął się i zgniótł kanapkę na ramieniu Murasakibary, a Murasakibara naprawdę _zjadł_ jej część? Ludzie, to było obrzydliwe. Wiem, że żartowaliśmy sobie, że Murasakibara był w połowie trollem, ale szczerze, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to nie do końca był żart.

Pamiętasz ten mecz przeciwko Youmichuu, w którym ich po prostu _zniszczyliśmy_? Nie zapomnę tego do końca życia. To było absolutnie cudowne. _Ty_ byłeś cudowny. Ty—

…ta, cóż. To były czasy.

…Ach, pieprzyć to. Skończyłem.

No więc—krok po kroku—zaczynam uświadamiać sobie co to jest.

Myślę… że to—bez względu na to czym miało być, kiedy zacząłem to robić—stało się czymś… w rodzaju listu do ciebie. Tetsu.

Nagranie wszystkich rzeczy, których nie potrafiłem kurwa wypowiedzieć, kiedy moje słowa miały jeszcze jakieś znaczenie.

Kupiłem ten dyktafon z myślą, że mógłbym wyrzucić z siebie przynajmniej części tego gówna—że może to, że ktoś, _coś_ ,mnie słucha pomoże, ale cóż. Chyba znowu się oszukiwałem.

W końcu jestem w tym dobry.

Dlatego. Tetsu.

Tu się zaczyna ta historia, prawda?

I tu się kończy.

Tetsu, ja…

Kocham cię.

Nie musisz nic mówić. Poważnie, nie musisz. Wiem o wszystkim. Powtarzałem to sobie wystarczająco dużo razy, żeby nauczyć się tego na pamięć. Za mało, za późno i tak dalej. Załapałem. Jedynym, który nie ruszył do przodu jestem ja.

I Tetsu, ty… masz teraz kogoś nowego. _Wiem_ to.

Co, myślisz, że nie? To cholernie… wżera się we mnie każdego dnia. To brzmi tak dramatycznie, że mam ochotę walnąć się w twarz, ale to prawda. Nie znałem słowa „żal", dopóki cię nie poznałem, Tetsu.

Kochałem cię, a ty mnie zostawiłeś, ale kurwa, nie winię cię za to. Jak mógłbym? To ja cię odstraszyłem. A teraz jestem… cóż, teraz jestem taki. Teraz _rzeczy_ są takie. Niewiarygodnie spieprzone. A może tak mi się tylko wydaje.

Ta, pewnie mi się wydaje.

…Widzisz, to znów się dzieje. Mówię o tobie i wszystko się wali.

Ale hej.

Radzenie sobie jest przereklamowane, nie?

I wydaje mi się, że do tej pory pewna część mnie zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do bycia w takim stanie. Ja… pogodziłem się z tym. Taki już mój los, wiesz? Jestem skazany na bycie facetem, który po zniszczonym związku popada w rutynę i nie potrafi żyć normalnym życiem. Widzisz? Potrafię być ze sobą szczery. W pewnym sensie to trochę zabawne, nie?

…Ta.

Po prostu komiczne.

Jak to jest wiedzieć, że jakimś cudem udało mi się spieprzyć w zasadzie najlepszą rzecz w moim życiu?

Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, dość chujowo, dzięki, że pytasz.

Satsuki wciąż powtarza mi, że muszę przestać żyć przeszłością. Nie wiem z czym ona ma problem. Przeszłość jest świetna. Przeszłość to miejsce, w którym wszystko jest w porządku, zanim zdążyłem odesłać to wszystko do piekła. Przeszłość to miejsce… w którym chciałbym być, naprawdę.

…Ta. Z tobą i z nią.

Właśnie tam chciałbym być.

Chyba kończy mi się wena. Krążę wokół tych samych kwestii już przez jakąś godzinę. „Tęsknię za tobą. Nawaliłem. Tęsknię za tobą. Nawaliłem."

Co, swoją drogą, jest dość precyzyjnym odwzorowaniem głosu, który rozlega się w mojej głowie od, och, powiedziałbym, jakiegoś roku.

No więc wypowiedziałem te wszystkie słowa, myśląc, że to mi pomoże, ale kurwa, już wcześniej wiedziałem, że tak się nie stanie. Nie ma sensu wypowiadać słów, jakichkolwiek słów, dopóki nie mogę powiedzieć ich tobie. Nie jakiemuś mechanicznemu zastępcy ciebie— _tobie_ , prawdziwemu tobie. Tetsu.

…Ale jeśli jest to jeszcze cokolwiek warte—czyli w tym momencie pewnie mniej niż nic, wiem—ja… przepraszam.

Przepraszam.

 _(Gdzieś otwierają się drzwi.)_

\- …Aomine-kun.

—! Tetsu? Jak długo tam—?

\- Naprawdę jesteś… idiotą.


End file.
